


Manda'yaim

by Lizzy_the_Lizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_the_Lizard
Summary: Waking up not knowing what happened is bad enough.Waking up on a strange planet, surrounded by strange people is the worst.





	Manda'yaim

Distant screaming woke me, and I awoke in pain. Searing pain. Fire was coursing through my veins and my pulse was deafening in my ears. I tried to open my eyes but the light was blinding.  
"Hey, hey, cyar'ika. Shh. Mij, the painkillers are wearing off."  
I tried to speak but all I could manage was a hoarse moan.  
"I think she's waking up. Prudii, hand me the washcloth please, thank you." Another voice, older than the first one joined the conversation.  
Someone dabbed water on my forehead, I assumed that it was the older man. My eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness and I could open my eyes.  
"Goodmorning sunshine, nice to see you back among the living. I'm Mij."  
"W-water." My throat felt like the Sahara desert.  
"Here you go." He lifted up my head and held a glass against my lips. "Careful"  
I took little sips and slowly my throat felt normal again.  
"Thank you. Where am I? What happened?"  
"The only thing that matters is that you are safe here. On what happened, Prudii here found you unconscious in the burning wrecks of an emergency pod. He pulled you out, but, you still got burned pretty bad. Now can you tell me your name?" He asked.  
"Lili Vogt," I caught.  
"Okay Lili, I'm going to inject to with a sedative. This will knock you out, I need to do this because your arms and legs are severely burned and we can't risk you moving. We are going to keep you sedated until the burns on your arms are healed. Do you understand what I am saying?" He explained.  
"Yes, I understand. You need to make sure I don't scratch at my scab," I answered.  
Carefully Mij took my arm and injected me with a clear fluid.  
"The meds should kick in, in three, two, one."  
My eyelids became heavy and my vision turned blurry. Then everything was black.


End file.
